Talk:G.I. Joe vs. Cobra (toyline)
How is this a continuation of the RAH cotinuity storyline? RAH was the original comic book story where Cobra Commander was imprisoned, Destro went on trial for his warcrimes and Hawk was confined to a wheelchair. This cotinuity involves Spy Troops, Valor vs. Venom, Sigma 6, and Resolute. Then there is the whole third cotinuity of the live-action films. That being said, where does the Sunbow storyline fit in? Is it a completely fourth different story, or is there something I got wrong? Please verify, someone. Thanks! --Mateo22 22:38, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :It's a continuation by using, you know, the same characters. Scarlett, Snake-Eyes, Destro... those guys? As opposed to Sgt. Savage and the like. --buttbutt 05:40, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Haha, I understand how it continues to use the key characters. But how many G.I. Joe story settings are there? There's this (consisting of Spy Troops, Valor vs. Venom, Sigma 6, Resolute and Robot Revolution), Real American Hero (source material comics), and the Rise of Cobra movie setting. And is Sunbow a completely seperate cotinuity or does it tye in with one of the others? Did I get any of that mixed up? --Mateo22 21:33, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well, the Marvel an DDP are definitely one continuity, since they continue one long story. DDP's reloaded would technically be a new continuity, but right now we just have it as a subsection on the RAH pages. Additionally, the cartoon is considered part of the same continuity as the comics (ie, the characters don't get separate pages of their own) because... well, I'm not really sure. Momentum, I guess? That's the way it's always been done, so that's the way we continue to do it? Not the best answer ever, I realize. Sigma 6 seemed to build on the SpyTroops and VvV movies, but it's considered its own continuity, which is why we have pages like Snake-Eyes (Sigma 6). Similarly, Resolute is a separate continuty, only paired up with the two Resolute comic issues that were released with toys. And now, we've decided to make the new IDW comics a separate continuity, because it's such a hard reboot of the entire GI Joe concept, even if it still uses the same characters. Does that help? --buttbutt 06:58, September 23, 2009 (UTC) That certainly helps. Much appreciated. But I thought that Resolute was a continuation of the story set in Spy Troops and VvV (and possibly Sigma 6, despite the fact Sigma 6 is not officially part of their story)? Wikipedia said it was. On Cobra Commander's Wikipedia page, it said somewhere that all G.I. Joe animated series' were set in the same story. And if Robot Revolution is in fact going to follow VvV, and it was also a part of Overkill's plot in Sigma 6, then I think that means they all tie together, but I don't know. Just a thought. --Mateo22 00:08, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Eh, Wikipedia says a lot of things. If they were actually interested in being a fully comprehensive guide, Joepedia wouldn't even be needed. --buttbutt 01:14, September 25, 2009 (UTC)